When Two worlds collide
by starlightyuki
Summary: Tara And Her Brother Sam get sucked in to yugioh 5d and the only way out is to help the sign but What if Tara fall in love, why does Sam look like a younger version of Yusei and secret of Tara's lullaby? Note lemonse OcxYusei
1. My lullaby

Declaimer: I own nothing But the plot and Oc and Tara's lullaby.

* * *

Tara And Her Brother Sam get sucked in to yugioh 5d and the only way out is to help the sign but What if Tara fall in love, why does Sam look like a younger version and secret of Tara's lullaby?

Name:Tara Faith Anderson

Age:16

Gender: Female

Personality: Tara's friends say She are like Yusei because She are a creative and strong hearted person who cares very deeply for her friends and family and would give her life to protect is always calm and cool in even the danger. Unknown to her she holds the power to save to worlds.

Decks: Warrior/Synchron and Black garden

Signature Cards: Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon

Appearance: Waist length brown with silver streaks and crimson-brown eyes

* * *

_Tara's POV_

"So your going to New York for the YUGIOH CON. WITH OUT ME" I yell at me best friend Kate.

We were walking to my house when she told me was going to the YUGIOHCON. Kate held her hands up in defence saying "Oh come on ,Tar, there be other Con. beside you have to watch Sam for tomorrow and Sunday and then your alone for two months." She right. My mom,dad and little brother Sam Are going to my grandparent's for the two months.

I sighed "Your right two months without the prince of hell will be sweet."We got to my house and saw my parent's cars were there.

"Mom, I'm home and I brougth Kate." I yell As we headed up to my room.

After we got most of our summer home Kate got a phoned call from her mom to come home.I deiced to watch Yugioh 5d before dinner.I walked down stairs to See my brother looking thougthhis deck. Sam let out a sigh of defeat and ran his hand dark brown hair. He must have hear me cause he looked at me and asked" Hey,Tara, can you help me with my deck?" Something seemed wrong With him be his anze blue eyes didn't have their spark of life in them like usual.

"Sure,Sammy,I help you."I replied. I help him with his deck until dinner. After I help my Mom with the dishes I head up to bed. I changed in to a red tank top and pink silk pants. Sleep slowly took over when I hit the pillow.

_Normal Pov/Tara's Dream_

_Tara looked around and saw nothing but looked down and saw she was in dress that stop at her knees but flowed behind her(1).The dress was blood red with a silver dragon going up from the back of the to her silver streaks were now red and her eyes were fully crimson._

_" Sing...the... crimson...song...Crimson princess" A voice whispered as Tara's eyes became dull and she begun to sing._

_**"The sun descend behind the red sky**_

_**princess sing this lullaby of her dragon**_

_**as she pray for the darkness to dies**_

**_because tonight yes tonight _**

**_we cries to her blood dragon _**

**_'Guardian of light hear our cries _**

**_let the Star take the her pureness_**

**_so the light will be born_**

**_as I sing my lullaby_**

**_on this fresh blood moon_**

**_my lullaby of the_**

**_crimson blood moon"_**

_"Mommy,please wake up"_

_"Sis, Wake up please,Tara,"_

_End dream/Sam's pov_

I was heading to Tara's room because I had the dream again and she said to come and get her. After knocking on the door I hear song from my dream.

**_as I sing my lullaby_**

**_on this fresh blood moon_**

**_my lullaby of the_**

**_crimson blood moon"_**

I ran into her room,over to her bed and shook Tara's is she sing that song?

"Sis,wake up Please,Tara" I whimper as she begun to wake up.

"Sam,what the matter?" Tara ask as she sat up.I hug her as tigth as I could and started crying. She smooth my hair like mom and pulled me close while humming my lullaby.

_**Hush now my baby**_  
_**Be still and don't cry,**_  
_**sleep like you're rocked by the stream**_  
_**Sleep and remember, my lullaby**_  
_**and I'll be with you when you dream**_

_**Drift on a river**_  
_**that flows through my arms**_  
_**Drift as I'm singing to you,**_  
_**I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm**_  
_**Holding you I'm smiling too**_

_**Here in my arms**_  
_**safe from all harm**_  
_**holding you I'm smiling too**_

_**Hush now my baby**_  
_**Be still and don't cry,**_  
_**sleep like you're rocked by the stream**_  
_**Sleep and remember, my lullaby**_  
_**and I'll be with you when you dream**_

_**Here in my arms**_  
_**safe from all harm**_  
_**holding you I'm smiling too**_

_**Sleep and remember, this river lullaby**_  
_**I'll be with you when you dream**_

slowly let sleep take over as Tara sung to me. She placed me on her bed and pulled me closes to her. Her voice always calmed me down when I get upset better then mom's. Some people say I look more like Tara then my parents like I was her warmth consumed me as I listened to her kissed my forehead before slipping into sleep as at peace.

_Normal Pov_

Neither saw a man watching them from the tree in the backyard with a sad smile.

"Soon the blood dragon last signers will be brougt home." He said as he disappered in to the showed.

* * *

I hope you like it.

_(1) Think of the dress Sakura wears in Tusbasa reservoir chronicle in the first chapter._

_Tara: Hey Tara here for the previews. Me And Sam Get suked in to 5d's and what is with these marks Next When Two worlds collide: The Last signer and the Heart. See You soon._

_Read and Review._


	2. The last signer and the heart

Star:...(glaring at a Wii)

Yusei:Hey earth to starlight hello.

Dusk:It's no use Fudo I've tried for an hour.

Yusei:Well what's wrong her?

Star:I'll tell you what hells wrong I want to play the game i from game fly but the only way is to update the Wii

Dusk:So why not update it

Star:Because if I do lose all the game i have on my USB Loader.

Yusei:Why not unplug the USB,update the wii then plug it back in

Star:`-`... Just do the disclaimer and stop being smart asses

Dusk&Yusei:Star doesn't own yugioh 5d and some of the song used , only Tara,Sam and the plot and Tara's lullaby ,Happy mommmy?

Star:SHUT UP on with the story(goes back to glaring at the Wii)

* * *

Name: Sam James Anderson

Age:11

Gender: Male

Personality: Sam is calm and cool usually but is scared if Tara or his friends are in trouble. Most people think Sam is Tara's son instead of her brother. He as also has a gift to see in to people soul and hav dream of the futer. Like Tara, Sam has the power to help save both.

Deck: D-formers

Signature Cards: Power Tool Dragon and Life Steam Dragon

Appearance: Crab shaped Almost blackbrown hair with a small hint of yellow highlight and anze blue eyes

WARNING:LEMON LEMON Thank you

* * *

Sam's pov and dream

_I found myself in a garden with many flower and trees. Small footsteps came from behind me as I tuned an saw a toddler version of me trying to walk._

" _Come on ,Crimson star, you almost got it." A man with Black spiky hair with yellow highlight and anze blue eye said as he knelt to the mine me level and hug me._

_A woman with long brown with red steaks and crimson eyes walked to them and gave mini me a kissed on my cheek before kissing the man on the lips. I realised that it was Tara And Yusei fudo. All of a sudden my arm began to burn like crazy. I looked and saw what a looked like a dragon on my arm. I shelled my eye as a light bust behind me._

_End dream_

I woke up and saw I was in Tara's room. The sweet smell of bacon and egg filled my nose. I darted to my room and changed in to my favorite short sleeve Green shirt a black dragon on it, a sleeveless deime jacket, an a pair of shorts and my sneakers. I quicked slipped my deck in to my pocket before darting downstairs and in to the kitchen to see Tara over the stove cooking what smelled like pancakes. Tara turned to me so I got a good look a what she wore.

She wore a red tube top, a mini jean skirt with a rose and a star crossed over. Tara also wore a belt with to poaches on it for her decks. She also had haf cafe boots.

" Hey kiddo breakfast is almost done why don't you sit down" She said as she put the pancakes. I nodded before digging in to everything until on saw some thing glinting off of Tara s leg.

"Hey sis what's on your leg?"

_Tara's Pov _

I felt all the Color leave my face when Sam asked that. How are you supposed to tell an eleven year old that you had a horny dream and came in bed.

" Oh,I took a shower I guess -""Sis, I know when you lie so what is it" Damn it,I look around trying not to look at Sam.

I looked at the clock before saying " hey Sam is 5d on? ". Sam garbed the remote and on tune the T.V on as I got some of the dirty dish and begin to clean them. I still can't believe had a dream like that. I can recall it ever so clear.

_Tara's Dream_

_Lip claimed mine as my hands ran though the man's spiked black hair and his hand roamed my body as he pressed me against the wall. I morned as he kissed and sucked at my neck while he hitched up my dress and I worked on getting his shirt off._

_"Stardust...p-please" I begged as he smirked against my neck and grind our hip together._

_Stardust lifted me up and placed on the bed before pulling me dress off me. He looked at me with lust in his anze blue eyes. Embarrassed, folded my arm over my exposed breasts only to have Stardust pull them back while he kissed and grind against me. My hand pulled down his pants and boxers as he kissed his way down my neck to my chest. I finally got his boxer off leaving us both naked. Stardust sucked at my breast and grind his hip against mine while I arched before he pull away. _

_"What is it you what ,crimson?" Stardust asked as he nuzzled my cheek while I morned when his left hand keened my left breast and his right messed with my slit._

_I wrapped my arm around his neck " I want you you,my king " I whispered in his ear before gasping When I some thing pushed in to me and pain pulse though me._

_Stardust pushed himself in to me while he try to kiss the pain away. Once fully was in me he keep still for a couples second he started trusting in and out of me slowly. I morned not in pain but for him to speed up. He smirked picked up his pace while Stardust explored my mouth pulling me close. My body shivered in pleasure as he hit my sweet spot._

_I morned feeling my climax's as Stardust went faster and harder. My silver steaks slowly dripped to blood red while his yellow highlights became sliver. _

_"STARDUST!""CRIMSON!" We both screamed as we both came. Panting, Stardust pulled out and crawled up and rested his head on my shoulder before whispering in my ear. _

_" We'll meet again soon my love"_

_End dream/normal Pov_

Tara snapped out of her day dream when a surge of pain came over her. The most pain seemed to come from five specific spots. First from her right hand to her elbow,in the center her lower back, from the back of her right shoulder to the center of her upper back then to the back of her left shoulder, from her left foot to her knee and finally from the top of her right shoulder up her neck and resting on her right cheek. Tara also saw that her sliver steaks where turning crimson red.

"TARA" Sam yelled in terror.

Tara spun around and gasped at the sight before her, dropping the dish she was holding. A massive red dragon came out of the T.V and went towards her and Sam. She let out a morn of pain as the pain in her body increased and Sam also grasped his right arm in pain. He looked down and saw that the mark from his dream was there glowing. Sam look over at Tara and saw she had glowing mark on her as well.

_" It is time to help your father,My last signer and beloved son _" Sam hear a voice. He looked over at Tara and saw the dragon curled around her, Tara ,who seem to be in a trance, are looked at Sam with kind now fully crimson eye before they went back to normal. The dragon let of a red light the consumed both of them before they disappeared back into the TV and in the world of the signer.

_?Pov(guess who)_

I grasped my arm which felt like it was on fire as smoke from my duel runner and Jack's filled the arena. The red dragon landed on the dueling Field before disappearing into thine air. In it's place stood two people,a boy and a girl. The boy looked like me when I was his age but his hair looked more of a Blackish-brown the pure black. The girl seemed around 16. She hair was a beautiful brown with crimson red steaks in it and crimson-brown eye seem to glitter in the moon.

The girl looked at me and gasped but something about her seemed familiar. I looked back at Jack who seemed to be staring at them before looking back at me also griping his arm. Ok first this dragon appears and so do these marks then disappears leaving two people in its place. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw the girl look at me with a worried look in her eyes.

" Are you ok?"

"Yeah, hey where that kid that was with you?

"He hiding."

"Why?"

A bright light cam from behind Jack. Great security just what we ne-wait how did she know security was coming.

I looked at her and asked "who are you?" before passing out on her chest inhaling the scent of sweet rose and Cinnamon. A voice called out to me as the darkness pulled me in.

_" Stardust, I'm glad I finally get see you again."_

_Normal Pov_

Tara held Yusei close to her before having security knock her out and throw them in the back of their van. Jack watched as the van drives away before walking over to the other side of the duel field. He stopped near the far right.

" It's ok to come out now security gone" Jack said as Sam peered out from his hiding spot but Jack gasped at his condition. Sam looked really weak and frail like most of his energy had bine drain from him ready to pass out. Sam stumble over to Jake as he knelt to Sam level before he pass out.

_" They have finally returned ,Queen Crimson and Prince Crimson Star, You must protected them_." A voice called from be hind Jack but his only consider was getting this kid to the houpitel. Looking at them from afar was two men and a woman.

" So they have returned witch mean the leagen will be come true, right Ra" The man with blue hair and red eyes quseiden the man with golden blond hair and orange eye.

" Yes, I see my little girl has grown in to a young woman,Obelisk, you have raised her well in that world ,Slifer, my love." Ra said to the woman who had tears in her yellow eyes as her red hair shined in the moon.

" She has grown in to the hire of Dragonea and a fine young woman but she is still my littel crimson. Now We must hurry back befor we are spoted" Slifer said as the three disapperd in to the night back to Egypt.

* * *

Star: Zzzzz

Yusei: Should we wake her up

Dusk: Hold on a second HEY STAR, YUSEI IS IN THE SHOWER

Star: Where... where, hey thats mean Dusk

Dusk: (snicker) Well thats wat you get for staying up all night

Yusei: OKKKKK, here the preview

_Yusei: who are you anyway you and that kid came from that dragob_

_Tara: Name's Tara but wait you want to duel me? _

_Girl: Yes,newbe while your boy friend duel Tanner you'll dule me_

_Tara: Great, Next When Two world collide, the __Facility Part 1 Bloom Black Rose Dragon_

_Girl: Wait... are ...you._

Star: Read and Review


End file.
